fallout11tyfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:OutcastBOS
Look who showed up. Just in time for the rant. Wall of text on my talk page. Spoon hates his country. Just doing my job. 21:25, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Alright, it's good ta see ya, Pyro! If you find the welcome... unappeitzing, I could find you something a bit... fuzzier. Anyway, I'm damn glad that SOMEONE showed. Where did you get refered? Just doing my job. 21:30, 1 July 2009 (UTC) My page on el vault. Spoon put the link up... and my mom got pissed at me for the nude chickOutcastBOS 21:32, 1 July 2009 (UTC) I told him it was a bad idea. He's turning the place into Pr0nlulz. Eh, the Vault doesn't transfer well. Take your stuff, copypaste. It'll be invisible. Copy a box off of Billy Mays, and edit accordingly. Tell mum I said hello. Just doing my job. 21:38, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Will you be willing to work for a steady supply of... pictures? Spence 21:39, 1 July 2009 (UTC) No pictures...OutcastBOS 21:39, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Damn, well I guess wolf could use a few more... Spence 21:40, 1 July 2009 (UTC) 21:40, 1 July 2009 (UTC)]] :Damn it Spoon! You're ruining my operation! Spence 21:42, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Ok, but no nudity...my mom is a bitch!OutcastBOS 21:41, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Uh...ok, my page just will not work... a little help guys? OutcastBOS 21:44, 1 July 2009 (UTC) But it's a chicken! Eating a BABY?!?! Fat Man Spoon 21:45, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes, we know. Spoon are you in need of my erm... services? Spence 21:47, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Hey! I said it was good! now HELP ME!!!!!(look at above posting)OutcastBOS 21:47, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :What do you mean it won't work? Spence 21:48, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::just that... it won't FUCKING workOutcastBOS 21:50, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::How does it not work? What's wrong with it? Spence 21:51, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::to tell you the truth... I don't really knoe...it's just being retarted with me Idiocy as normal. I thought I killed the chicken... anyway, we really need stats and grammar. Everything is the same as F3, cept Outdoorsman, but I got that covered. You might not want relatives poking around, as Wolf's throwing more fucks than a busy brothel (or Desmond), with images to boot. I'll see if I can't... accomadate you more subtle like. Good luck, godspeed, all that crap. Just doing my job. 21:48, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Does it involve chickens? Fat Man Spoon 21:48, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :This is a freebie. Spence 21:50, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Ooooooh... good one. Fat Man Spoon 21:51, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Now are you in need of my services? Spence 21:52, 1 July 2009 (UTC) what is up with the chickens?!?!OutcastBOS 21:54, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Whats it look like?! Fat Man Spoon 21:54, 1 July 2009 (UTC) it looks like you have a chicken fetish dude... you need helpOutcastBOS 21:57, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Nah, it's just a RUSE!!! ha ha! got ya! Fat Man Spoon 21:59, 1 July 2009 (UTC) curses...foiled again!OutcastBOS 22:02, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Sigh you deleted my page for you Spoon... way to disappoint. Spence 22:05, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Back to old buisinessOutcastBOS 22:13, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Let's Recap Wolf is turning into a cyberpimp. Spoon hates his country. Butcher Pete knows about Photoshop. Porter's not here, but being Captain Super Edit, can help with major problems. I have laid the cards on the table, revealed myself to be a furry, Spence is up to God knows what in who cares where, ACDCZombie is here somewhere, and the Dude is being the Dude. Just doing my job. 22:21, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :I'm up to nothing... just created my own shack, go see it if you like. Spence 22:23, 1 July 2009 (UTC) what's a furry??OutcastBOS 22:22, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Furries like animals. Like, possibly too much. I'm not a complete furry (I like robots!) but I'm pretty close. Just doing my job. 22:26, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Oh, so you have an animal fetish? I'm a Voreaphile.look it up.OutcastBOS 22:28, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Fucking Euro... Fat Man Spoon 22:23, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Sexual arousal to being eaten, eating others, or watching someone being eaten. I agree to some extent... Fat Man Spoon 22:30, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Ok, nobody call me weird ever again. Spence 22:31, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::numbers one and three, spoonOutcastBOS 22:32, 1 July 2009 (UTC) I just like eating generally. Fat Man Spoon 22:33, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :agreed... Spence 22:34, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::I see... so you're nothing like what I am... my types of Voraphilla are Giantess and animal soft voreOutcastBOS 22:40, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Being eaten? That's a little dangerous. I'm very sure I could find something for you... don't you think the tank of fuel strapped to your back will cause some nasty heartburn? Just doing my job. 22:38, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :No, fool. I would like to be eaten...whle...by a giant womanOutcastBOS 22:40, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::As soon as the tank hits her lower intestine, kaboom... Animal soft? Explain, and I shall find. Just doing my job. 22:44, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::actually, "soft" is a term to describe both types of vore. It means swallowed whole, not chewedOutcastBOS 22:46, 1 July 2009 (UTC) 22:45, 1 July 2009 (UTC)]] Thanks spoon, that worksOutcastBOS 22:47, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Okay, you do know how silly vore is, right? You wouldn't actually want to be eaten alive, right?? Just doing my job. 23:07, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Actually, yeah I would I want to die when I'm 82. Fat Man Spoon 23:09, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Brain in a fucking jar, live forever. Just doing my job. 23:16, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Eh, found this. Just doing my job. 23:25, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry about not bein' around... I have to use the library now and I'm only alowed 2 hours a day. Hey, wanna start a picture war to help cheer me up? you guys are doin' a good job alreadyOutcastBOS 15:57, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::Uh......okay.you might wanna wai tuntill you has some secrecy then go check out Wolf's Cache or Nitpicker's Champagne Cellar :::Also,make a blog NOW! ::::to clarify... I meant Vore... RIP Soryy to hear about billy dieing... damn! all the cool celebs are dieng! Hey :ok, I Really''suck at it, so can someone make a Pyro page? these library computers suck...OutcastBOS 16:07, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ok, i didnt even bother reading that, but i did look at the ummmmmm pictures?--Bayonetta 16:49, 6 July 2009 (UTC) sorry, I screwed up posting my rebuttal...and about the pics? I'm a Voreaphile. and other guys, chek out the aboveOutcastBOS 16:54, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::Theres diffrent ''pictures;; on this wikia,feel free to add yir own. Mr.Wolf 17:10, 6 July 2009 (UTC) actually, I meant a character page, like yours or spoons... I would just fuck it up if I tried... not to meantion I have no clue hw to do half of this shitOutcastBOS 17:15, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Hello dere. Spoon 18:43, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Hey. Do you have recent changes on? Nitty 18:44, 7 July 2009 (UTC) do I have ''what on?OutcastBOS 18:45, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Recent changes. Go to the top, select widget dashboard, scroll using the arrow till you hit recent changes, then click it. You'll be able to see where everyone is. Nitty 18:47, 7 July 2009 (UTC) oh, hey can you guys make a Character Page for me? these library computers suckOutcastBOS 18:48, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Sure. ... Hey, I'm sorry for being such an ass. Nitty 18:50, 7 July 2009 (UTC) wait, what? when were you an ass?OutcastBOS 18:51, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Dude said you were "sad". I thought "Oh, boo-hoo, I'm not a get-well-soon card". Then, Spoon told me about you getting rejected. Man, I'm sorry. Same thing's happened to me. I know how it hurts. Nitty 18:56, 7 July 2009 (UTC) oh, yeah...thanks dude, no hard feelingsOutcastBOS 18:59, 7 July 2009 (UTC) oh, and how's my character page comin' along?OutcastBOS 19:01, 7 July 2009 (UTC) I'm also not gonna call you a rapist anymore. Nitty 19:08, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :thanks dude.OutcastBOS 19:10, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Nitty, I saw an infobox for pyro somewhere, and now can't find it. Spoon 19:10, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :I think it was on either my or Wolf's page in the VaultOutcastBOS 19:11, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Nonono, a one built for this wiki. Spoon 19:12, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ohhh...me=duhOutcastBOS 19:16, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Okay, there we go. We'll have to do some nerfing for the mod, but Pararararaptor handles that. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. Me 'n Spoon are here all the time, at any time. Nitty 19:26, 7 July 2009 (UTC) All day, everyday, 8 days a week. Spoon 19:27, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Except for Rosh Hashana. And Kwanza. And International Talk Like a Pirate day. Nitty 19:29, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ah, thanks guys...OutcastBOS 19:30, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Sure. Life's a bitch, and we're getting back at it any way we can. Nitty 19:32, 7 July 2009 (UTC) true thatOutcastBOS 19:32, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Hi, i'm backOutcastBOS 21:17, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Hey, I was just making Steve. Spoon 21:32, 8 July 2009 (UTC) I saw...OutcastBOS 21:32, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Do you like Pyro's background? Spoon 21:33, 8 July 2009 (UTC) yeah, I do. can I get my buddy Bass as a follower?OutcastBOS 21:35, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Buddy ba- oh, you mean the singing fish thing? Sure. Spoon 21:37, 8 July 2009 (UTC) no, like the guitar not the fish... check out my MoreCrap From OutcastBOS page on the VaultOutcastBOS 21:40, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ...hello?OutcastBOS 22:00, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Dude, yer blog. Spoon 22:01, 8 July 2009 (UTC) oh, duh! Revenge of the Nerds That song sucked balls, it was the lowpoint of an otherwise good movie. You need to hear the Reanimator theme music. Pararaptor 08:48, 9 July 2009 (UTC) I'm Back! 'nuff said, check my new blog for meOutcastBOS 21:30, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Hey dere! Spoon 21:37, 10 July 2009 (UTC)